The use of electric and/or electronic elements mounted on eyeglasses or integrated inside the frame thereof is known and is acquiring a more and more important role with the miniaturization of the involved components.
Eyeglasses, due to their function related to a sense of fundamental importance such as eyesight, due to their easy wearability and to their closeness to ears and mouth, are highly fit for being a technological instrument on which different systems can be integrated such as operating units, processing units, transmission units or the like.
Electric and/or electronic elements generally comprise one or more batteries for powering the additional electric and/or electronic elements, which are typically placed in the arms.
For the electric connection between batteries and electric and/or electronic elements generally electric wires are used, which are welded to said electric and/or electronic elements and to suitable connectors for the batteries and are left loose or are housed in suitable seats formed in the thickness of the front frame and/or of the arms.
The use of welded electric wires has some drawbacks such as some difficulty in assembling and the possibility of breaking due to wear by using the eyeglasses.